User talk:Yungbeatz
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Salubri (Talk) 01:13, May 1, 2010 Power levels Do not change a characters power levels without discussing it on the discussion page first--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 01:37, May 1, 2010 (UTC) This is your second warning. Stop or I will put in a request to have you banned--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 01:41, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Sorry Lol I Didn't Know Ya Had Discussions about this stuff im New To This.... The power levels have already been established long time ago. The discussion page for each character exists for making suggestions or bringing up cases like this, but the power levels are mostly settled, and there is little chance of changing them. And please, your edit was reverted four times by two different people. That's got to be a signal. And remember to sign your posts [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:45, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea i Guess so Just Saying though But yea and like i said Earlier I'm New To This Stuff, So i Don't Really know how to use this Wiki Stuff.Yungbeatz 01:48, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Then maybe you should check the Policies and the Manual of Style to prevent this kind of trouble in the future, we were all newbies at some point, it's just about sticking to the rules. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 01:57, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Yea I get where you coming from And Thanks. Also Do you have Facebook? or Myspace? or Like Aim Or something? Just Asking?Yungbeatz 02:05, May 1, 2010 (UTC) You're welcome, you can direct to the admins for whatever questions you may have. I don't have Myspace, I had one years ago, but I found it pretty boring. And my facebook is for my family and close friends. No idea what and Aim is. [[User:Lia Schiffer|'Lia Schiffer']] (Talk) 02:10, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh ok Just asking Cause Since I'm new to this i wanna get to know people ;D Well get to know people on here atleastYungbeatz 05:12, May 1, 2010 (UTC) If you want to get to know people, I suggest checking out the blog community. Each week, myself, Lia and several other users will post a blog entry that can be commented on. All of us have regular users that comment upon these blogs and share our thoughts on bleach. It is a great way to meet people on this site--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 05:33, May 1, 2010 (UTC) Oh Ok Cool and thx so do i go to Recent Blog Posts?? Yungbeatz 23:59, May 1, 2010 (UTC)